


all i’m asking for is

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, handjobs, soft, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this was something otto was positive he would never get used to- not awsten being ridiculously needy one hundred percent of the time. not even the casual invasion of privacy and zero concept of personal space was new. that was just... awsten.but waking up with a very clingy awsten in his arms who required immediate affection every morning? that was kind of new.





	all i’m asking for is

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4 AM and i didn’t proof read it good luck everybody

“otto.”

“mmm?”

“ _otto_.”

“what?”

moments later, the phone was being snatched out of otto’s hands, and there was an awsten knight straddling his legs. this was something otto was positive he would never get used to- not awsten being ridiculously needy one hundred percent of the time. not even the casual invasion of privacy and zero concept of personal space was new. that was just... awsten.

but waking up with a very clingy awsten in his arms who required immediate affection every morning? that was kind of new. new, and a bit annoying this early, but otto wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“what?” otto asked, not really caring to hide the amused smile creeping at the corners of his lips.

naturally, awsten just shrugged. “g’morning.”

otto laughed and leaned his head back against the wall behind the bed. ‘good morning’ this earlywas usually code for ‘i wanted you to hold me more and i don’t know how to ask like a normal person because it’s too early for that.’ “c’mere,” otto murmured, his arms moving around awsten’s waist to pull him closer. awsten, of course, slumped into otto’s space easily, head falling into the crook of otto’s neck. “didn’t want to wake you.”

awsten let out a short hum. “s’fine,” he mumbled into otto’s neck. “slept too much anyway.”

“you do know that eight hours is, like... a healthy amount of sleep, right?”

“shut up, you’re not my mom.”

otto snorted a laugh, head tilting to press a kiss into awsten’s hair. “dumbass.” he felt awsten’s replying giggle more than he heard it.

then awsten was shifting in his lap, finding a comfortable spot- because naturally, they couldn’t snuggle like normal people, awsten had to completely wrap himself around otto upright- and that’s when otto noticed. “you just woke up cause you wanted me to get you off, didn’t you?”

“nuh-uh.” awsten’s voice was quieter now, muffled where he buried his face into otto’s shoulder.

“oh my god, you totally did.”

“did not!” awsten insisted. this time he lifted his head to look at otto, eyes struggling to stay open from lethargy, but just as stubborn as if he was wide awake. “it’s a coincidence.”

“this happened last week.”

“... synchronicity. huh, weird.”

otto rolled his eyes. his arms snaked a little tighter around awsten’s middle, pulling him further into his lap. one hand slipped under awsten’s t-shirt while the faded purple boy continued to ramble. “it’s not weird to get morning wood, okay. and it’s not my fault that you’re really hot. not that i’m really that turned on, it’s just another fact. i’m listing facts. and even if i was-“

at that moment, otto snapped his hips upward, grinding his dick into awsten’s ass as obviously as he could manage. he watched awsten’s mouth drop open, half in shock, and half to let out a hoarse breath. 

“fuck,” awsten whispered. otto agreed.

awsten surged forward then, crushing his lips against otto’s as he started to squirm more obviously in otto’s lap. he tasted like sleep, and normally otto would’ve cared, but with the way awsten was now grinding down on his dick, with the muffled whines and groans awsten was letting slip into his mouth, he was a little too preoccupied to give a fuck.

he did, however, break away from awsten’s lips just to plant rushed kisses up his jaw, breath ghosting awsten’s ear. “y’gonna come like this?”

awsten keened high in his throat, half petulant, half desperate. “c’mon, you did this to me last week-“

“you fucking loved it.”

“we were in a hotel, it made more sense.”

otto snickered, sucking on the skin below awsten’s ear just to hear his breath hitch as he moaned. “you say that like you’re not gonna come like this anyway.”

“fuck you.”

“maybe later.” otto grabbed awsten’s hips hard, guiding his movements as awsten humped his dick, panting hard. “c’mon, baby, i know you need it.”

“otto,” awsten gasped. one hand started clawing at otto’s arm, the other tangled in otto’s hair and pulled him into a messy kiss. “please.”

“what do you need?”

“touch me.”

“i am touching you.”

awsten huffed, leaning his forehead against otto’s. “c’mon, please.”

instead, otto snapped his hips again, eyes trained on awsten’s mouth as it dropped open when he groaned. “that’s it. come for me, like this, come on my cock.”

“oh my god, no, i fucking hate that word, don’t-“ a hand down awsten’s boxers cut him off, a sharp “fuck,” tearing from his throat. “otto- otto, fuck-“

“c’mon, baby.” he watched intently as awsten’s breath caught in his throat, hips rocking feverishly until otto’s hand went slick and awsten let out a hoarse grunt, slumping forward against otto’s chest. “fuck.”

awsten blinked at him, a lazy smirk forming on his lips. “later,” he echoed, then reached between them to palm at otto’s dick through his boxers. otto moaned, bucking up into awsten’s hand. “wanna make you come.”

“like this?” otto breathed.

awsten pretended to think about it, fingers trailing faux-innocently up and down the outline of his dick, before he shifted forward to grind his ass down against otto again, eyes lit up with that signature fiery mischief, a shit eating smile spreading his lips wide. “like this,” he demanded. 

“yeah,” otto groaned, fingers digging into awsten’s hips, pulling him down onto his dick forcefully. “fuck, awsten, you’re so good, just like that.” he watched awsten wince, overstimulation loud and clear, and he would’ve felt bad if he wasn’t desperate to get off, too. “so good, love you, c’mon.”

“c’mon,” awsten agreed. otto rocked forward, muffling a groan into awsten’s neck, his hips kicking erratically as he rode out his orgasm, clinging to awsten’s frame tight. “fuck.”

“yeah,” otto panted.

“you good?”

“really good.” he trailed kisses across the bites he’d left on awsten’s neck, all the way up to awsten’s lips. “you?”

“oh, yeah. super fucking good.”

“you better be,” otto mumbled, nipping at awsten’s lip. “you’re so needy.”

awsten just snickered, high and wild. “you’re not complaining,” he noted smugly.

otto shrugged. “not yet,” he teased. at that, awsten mock pouted, but he swooped in for a kiss easily, smiling against awsten’s lips until he mirrored the stupidly giddy look. he relished in the way awsten giggled into his mouth, the way he curled up in otto’s lap (until otto insisted he would sooner die than fall back asleep with cum in his boxers and managed to drag awsten into the shower with him, then despite the wiggling eyebrows and playful ass grabs also insisted they save round two for later.)

and tomorrow, they’d do it again.


End file.
